dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Attack Complete Soundtrack
The Dino Attack Complete Soundtrack is a YouTube playlist of music that represents a hypothetical soundtrack for Dino Attack RPG. Description While the Dino Attack Original Soundtrack consists of a select few music mixes specifically crafted by PeabodySam and Brikman McStudz to better match the story, the Complete Soundtrack is much more expansive, including any song found on YouTube that could be considered part of a hypothetical soundtrack for Dino Attack RPG. The Complete Soundtrack playlist and the Original Soundtrack mixes influence one another, with some songs chosen for mixes because they are included in the playlist (e.g. "Beach Dead" was included in "Injection" for this reason) and other songs included in the playlist because they appear in mixes (e.g. "The Heart of Davy Jones" was listed as Dr. Rex's leitmotif after it was used in "Divine Intervention"). The playlist is overseen by PeabodySam, although he encourages his fellow players to make suggestions and recommendations for more songs to include. In some cases, the songs are pulled directly from Dino Attack RPG itself, most notably the Lorin Nelson Orchestra concert and LEGO Island celebration. As of December 2018, there are a total of 250 songs in the Complete Soundtrack playlist. Track Listing General These are songs that serve as general themes for the entire Dino Attack, and can even be viewed as a soundtrack for the original LEGO Dino Attack toyline. The Kotua Crisis These songs largely represent the early months of Dino Attack RPG, during the time period that Kotua was a major villain. It also covers Expanded Universe prologue stories Merciful Escape and First Assignment. Opposing Forces These songs largely represent the time period in which ShadowTech, the Shadows, Beta Force, and FUTURE were the primary villains of the RPG. The Expanded Universe story The Madness of Agent Zero, which is set during this time period, is also covered here. The Dino Island Laboratory These songs largely represent the discovery of the Dino Island Laboratory by Rex and his teammates. Concurrent events, such as Stealth's personal struggles, Reptile's early missions, and the Expanded Universe story Time and Place, are also covered in this section. The Goo Caverns These songs largely cover Dino Attack Team's major campaign in the Goo Caverns. LEGO Island and Antarctica These songs cover Dino Attack Team's major campaign to LEGO Island, as well as their covert black operations mission in Antarctica and the major team schism that resulted. Adventurers' Island These songs largely cover Dino Attack Team's major campaign to Adventurers' Island. Concurrent events, such as the Second Headquarters Squad's mission to Gold City, are likewise covered here. Mole Hunt These songs cover the short time period between the Adventurers' Island campaign and the final battle, with the mole hunt being the most notable event. The Final Battle These songs cover the entire final battle in LEGO City. Several tracks are simply labeled "Final battle music" and do not represent any specific event or scenario, simply providing a score for the battle in general. Epilogue These songs cover everything that happens after Dr. Rex's defeat. External Links *Dino Attack Complete Soundtrack on YouTube *DA OST Audition Playlist, which contains some additional suggestions by Andrewnuva199 that have not yet been included in the main playlist Category:Expanded Universe